


You're Doing Amazing, Sweetie

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: “Have you masturbated today, Timothée?”Timmy blushed furiously, “No.”“Would you like to?”





	You're Doing Amazing, Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> PWP set during the Gotham Awards 2017. Liz was there, as was Timmy's mom, but let's pretend they weren't.  
> Pure fiction.

Timmy might’ve been exaggerating how drunk he was. He snuggled into Armie’s side as they waited for the elevator, gently headbutted him in the chest, goofy grin, all teeth.

“Oh honey! I’m so happy,” a quick nuzzle, arms looped around Armie’s waist.

Armie shook his head fondly, ruffled his hair.

“Really, Armie,” Timmy tilted his face up, bit his bottom lip, vulnerable and sincere.

“Me too,” Armie said quietly.

The elevator pinged as the doors slid open, startling them both and making them laugh.  Timmy detached so that they could fit through the small gap, but immediately flung himself at Armie again once the doors were closing.

“I like this,” Armie smoothed the burgundy velvet of his lapel between his thumb and index finger.

“Mmmm Armieeeee,” Timmy purred, head resting on Armie's shoulder, “you look so good tonight. So fucking good and sexy.” He left an open mouthed kiss under the line of Armie’s collar. Armie’s jaw twitched, but he didn’t stop him. Feeling bold, Timmy kissed him again, adding a little flick of his tongue this time to gauge Armie’s reaction. A sharp intake of breath. They’d almost reached their floor.

“Tim…”

Timmy cut him off with a kiss, on the lips this time, slow and smooth, standing on his tiptoes. Armie pulled away, bemused, quizzical.

“How drunk are you?”

Timmy shrugged, “Not very.”

Armie stepped closer to him in the confined space, surrounding him with his scent, his gaze. Timmy felt his pulse race.  

The elevator dinged to a stop. Armie stepped aside to let him pass. It was up to him now. Go back to his own room and pretend this was a drunken mishap, never to be spoken of again, or head to Armie’s room and see if he could push this pseudo-platonic relationship in the direction he actually wanted it to go. With a small nod he turned left towards Armie’s room, ignoring the low chuckle that followed behind him.

 

They were barely inside before Armie gathered him up in his arms, pushed his tongue into his mouth, ground their hips together. Timmy whimpered as Armie’s knee grazed his cock. Armie smiled, fangs exposed. His eyes didn’t leave Timmy’s as he slipped his hand under his t shirt, down his flat stomach, under his waistband.

“You’re already wet for me,” his thumb circled Timmy’s cockhead, nail dragging on the damp fabric of his underwear.

Timmy moaned into his mouth and rocked against him, desperate to get as close as possible.

“Have you masturbated today, Timothée?”

Timmy blushed furiously, “No.”

“Would you like to?”

 _Fuck!_ Timmy stepped back, swaying a little as his cock throbbed in Armie's hand. He started to take his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor behind him. His black t shirt was next. He could feel Armie's eyes on him as his nipples peaked in the chill of the room. Armie unbuttoned his trousers, tugged them down his slim hips. Timmy kicked his shoes off, hooked his thumbs in his boxers and slowly lowered them, deliberately letting the elastic catch on his straining cock.

Armie licked his lips, loosened his tie, but made no further moves to undress himself, “I gotta piss. Make yourself comfortable.”

Timmy couldn’t quite believe what was happening. He made his way over to the couch, sinking into the plush cushions. He turned his head. Armie had left the bathroom door open. Timmy watched the muscles in his ass bunch and flex as he rocked gently back and forth, emptying his bladder with an audible groan of relief. Timmy closed his eyes, swallowed, his mouth suddenly full of saliva. He ran a loose fist up the length of his cock, teasing, barely touching.

Toilet flush. Running water. He felt Armie’s weight beside him and opened his eyes, a little disappointed to find that he had tucked himself away nice and neatly.

“Aren’t you gonna,” he gestured to Armie’s clothes.

“No,” Armie gave him a shit eating grin, ran his eyes down the length of his body.

Timmy took a deep breath, let it out with a little giggle, “Fuck.”

“Just pretend you’re alone,” Armie stretched his arm across the sofa behind Timmy’s head and leaned into him, making that request pretty much impossible.

Hands shaking, Timmy started with a gentle tug, a swipe of his thumb. Gradually he relaxed enough to build up a steady rhythm, leaning back and angling his hips just so. Armie stroked his thigh, his fingers brushing the underside of Timmy’s tight sack.

“Armie,” he spread his legs, breathed out the name like a caress.

Armie moved closer to him, stubble tickling the shell of Timmy’s ear, his palm warm and heavy on Timmy’s soft stomach, “I’m taking notes.”

Timmy moaned loudly. Precome drizzled down between his knuckles as he upped his pace. His toes curled on the carpet.

“Mmm, yeah. That’s it. You're doing amazing.”

Timmy’s eyes flicked over to the bed. He imagined himself on his hands and knees, arching his spine as Armie licked his hole. He imagined taking that thick length as deep as it would go, sobbing under Armie’s filthy praise. He moved his hand faster and faster, panting and squirming.

“What’re you thinking about, gorgeous?”

“Your cock,” Timmy whimpered.

Armie nuzzled his throat, “Not tonight, baby boy. I don’t have anything.”

Timmy came undone. That _voice_ . That _mouth_ , dripping fantasy promises about _another_ night, when he _would_ have something, and they could

“I’m gonna!” Come streaked as high as his collarbone. He worked himself through spurt after spurt, sweaty curls clinging to his forehead as his cock twitched in his hand and he blissed out completely.

When he came round, Armie was adjusting himself in his suit trousers.

“Your turn,” Timmy smirked, wiping his hand on his leg.

Armie huffed out a laugh.

“Come on, show me how you work that dick. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I usually do it in the shower.”

Timmy swiped his finger through the mess on his chest, delicately licked it clean, “I could use a shower.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com//)


End file.
